


Who He Is

by TransCharlie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky has always had two moms, Bucky used to call her Ma, Catholic Steve Rogers, Christmas, Hanukkah, It's one of those annoying years where one of the eight days falls on the 25th, Jewish Bucky Barnes, M/M, Sara Rogers - Freeform, even before his own died, short and not so sweet?, who the hell is bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-22 00:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransCharlie/pseuds/TransCharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Bucky gets a holiday memory back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who He Is

He remembers things in flashes. One moment He’s walking along a back road in Sochi, the next He is in a living room with a Menorah being lit beside a Christmas tree. There are people there with Him, a woman, worry lines that normally grace her worn but beautiful face, vanished on this day; leaning against him is a smaller man, more so a boy, no older than 14, with light blonde hair going in all different directions. If His memory serves him right, this boys name is Steve, He thinks. It could be Stevie; He doesn’t think it’s Babydoll but His memory cannot be trusted. The woman’s name is either Sara or Mom, He does not know which. Both of the blondes infest most of His memories.   
This one is different, the boy has never been this close before and seems to have grown older. When He looks down, the Boy is looking up at him with shockingly blue eyes and the biggest smile He has ever seen. He thinks the boy is pretty. Steve. The boys name is Steve He must remind Himself. Whoever Steve is, and where ever he is, He must find him.  
_______________________________________________________________________  
“Bucky?”

“Who the hell is Bucky”


End file.
